1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device having a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistances (PDAs), digital cameras, etc., make people's life more convenient. The cover-slidable portable electronic device is popular with the consumer for its functional style. The cover-slidable portable electronic device usually includes a cover, a base, and a sliding mechanism slidably connecting the base to the cover. The sliding mechanism includes a torsion spring. One end of the torsion spring is attached to the base and the other end of the torsion spring is attached to the cover to supply torsion force for the cover-slidable portable electronic device. However, the torsion spring may fatigue and fail after repeated use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.